


The First Kiss

by Cheepygirl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheepygirl/pseuds/Cheepygirl
Summary: Roger realizes he likes Brian's friend and tries to ask her out. Brian keeps  interrupting them.
Kudos: 4





	The First Kiss

Roger was surprised. He hadn't expected her to be there "Hey grace, what's up? Where's brian?"

"Out. Errands. And I'm practicing."

"I can see that."

"Watch." She carefully placed her fingers across the fretboard of the guitar. "I can do G. And D. And C." She played each chord for Roger. 

"That's great Grace. Three chords and you can play a song. One question though."

Grace looked up.

"Does Brian know you have Red?" He motioned to the guitar.

"He does."

Roger was skeptical. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"How did you get him to let you use Red? He doesn't even let me touch it."

"I asked nicely."

"Funny." Roger took the guitar, gently placing it on its stand. Can I ask you something." 

"Sure," grace looked at him, curious.

"Why aren't you with Brian?"

"He's just getting groceries and stuff Rog, --"

"No Grace, not with him now. I mean with him, with him. As in together. Dating. You two are so close."

Grace paused. "I never thought about brian that way. He's more of a best friend. Or brother. Would be weird."

"I guess," Roger agreed, sitting on the couch next to her. "How does he feel about it?"

"The same. What is this about Rog?"

"He's crazy to not want you." He paused. "you are kind and smart and all kinds of hot." He moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"Well, he never asked me," grace said. "And nobody else has noticed me, so I'm not sure about your theory."

"Not everyone, grace. I've noticed you."

"What are you saying, rog?"

"Well, what if I asked you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Are you asking me to go out with you, Roger?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he smiled. "So will you?"

"Really? Me?" Grace was surprised he had any interest in her beyond friendship.

"Yes, you." He moved his hand to her face. "I've been wanting you since we met but I've been waiting for brian to make his move. Didn't want to step on any toes, you know?"

"We are just --"

"I know. Friends. I can't take it anymore Gracie. If he doesn't want you, I do. Please say yes."

He moved closer to her. His lips barely grazing hers in a soft kiss.

"This is nice," she said softly.

"So. Yes?" 

The front door slammed open abruptly. "You still here - oh."

Brian.

"Sorry, guys, I interrupted, I'll just be in my room." He walked away.

"Where was I?" Roger asked.

"I think you were going to kiss me," grace answered.

"I think so too,"roger leaned toward her 

"Excuse me, sorry," brian interrupted again. "I'm just going to get Red. I'll be out of your hair now."

"Please Brian," Roger was getting annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm done, go ahead, I'll just be in my room." He started to walk away.

"Try it again?" Roger whispered softly into Grace's ear.

"Kiss me already rog," grace was getting impatient.

Roger pulled back. "For the love of God Brian!"

Grace started to giggle at Brian, tip toeing through the room like a burglar.

"I just need some water. I'll be in my --"

"Yes, your room. We know," Roger was done with his roommate.

"Take me home, Roger." Grace was as well.

"Gladly."


End file.
